Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: The boy in the cupboard Harry Potter who never knew his parents one day recieves a letter from a man named Hagrid and from the Justice Guardians enrolling him to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There, he makes friends and learns a lot about magic. But a dark plot to steal the Sorcerer's Stone is planned, and Harry and his friends must stop the one who desires it before Lord Voldemort is revived! Trivia *King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Elsa, Anna will guest star in this. *Princess Celestia and Princess Luna appear at the beginning of the movie. * Scenes Happy Birthday Harry *(Hagrid and the Justice Guardians walk in) *Hagrid: Sorry about that. *puts the door back up* *Jaden: Yeah. We're sorry too, but the door was locked, so we had to bust it down. *Jeffrey: Strong locks. *Vernon: *points his gun at the team* I demand that you all leave at once!!! You are breaking an entry!!! * Aqua: We won't be here long. * Hagrid: Dry up, Dursley! You great prune! *bends the front of the gun up with his bare hand* * (The gun shoots a hole in the ceiling) *Jeffrey: Hmph. *Discord: And just to be sure you don't get any ideas.... *takes the gun and swallows it* *(The Dursleys were surprised by this) *Hagrid: *to Dudley* Boy I haven't seen you since you were a baby, Harry. You're a bit larger than I expected. Particularly right in the middle. *Dudley: *stutters* I'm not Harry. *Scamper: Of coarse he's not. He doesn't even have the scar. * Harry: ...I am. * Hagrid: *smiles* Well of coarse you are. * Alexis: *smiles* It's good to see you again, Harry. *Aqua: *smiles* It truly is. *Hagrid: Got something for ya. Afraid I might sat on it at some point, but I imagine it'll taste fine just the same. *takes out a white box and gives it to Harry* *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Harry: *opens the box and there's a cake inside* Thank you. *Hagrid: *smiles* It's not every day your young man turns 11, is it, eh? *Jaden: *smiles* We too have gifts for you, Harry. *snaps his fingers* *(The team members hold out presents) *Meowth: Happy Birthday, dude! *Tammy and DJ: *smile* Happy Birthday, Harry!!! *Xion: *smiles* *Maurice: Excuse me. Excuse me please. (A bigger cake is wheeled in) Now Harry. You can't have a birthday without this. *King Julien: *pops out of the cake dressed as a lady, smiles* HEY!!!! Surprise Harry!!! * Xion: *giggles* * Jaden: *Smiles, shakes his head, and rolls his eyes* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Oh, boy. *Harry: *smiles* Thank you all so much. *Aqua: Anytime. *(Hagrid sits down on the couch and with his umbrella starts a fire in the fireplace) *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Harry: *surprised by what Hagrid did* Excuse me..... Who are you? *Hagrid: Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. *Jaden: I'm Jaden Yuki. The New King of Games. *Jeffrey: I'm Jeffrey Dragonheart. *Alexis: *smiles* I'm Jaden's wife. Alexis Rhodes Yuki. *Aqua: I'm Aqua Dragonheart. Jeffrey's wife. * Xion: I'm Xion Dragonheart. * Beetles: Beetles' is my name and razzmatazz is my gain. *Pikachu: Pikachu. * Meowth: Name's Meowth. * Tammy: *smiles* I'm Tammy. *DJ: I'm...DJ. *Snowflake: I'm Snowflake. *Jesse: *smiles* Hiya, Harry. I'm Jesse Anderson. *May: *smiles* And I'm May. *Scamper: I'm Scamper and this is Brain. *Brain: Hiiiiiiiiiii!!!! *Patch: I'm Patch. *Harry: Blown up?! You told me my parents died in a car crash!! *Hagrid: A car crash?! A car crash killed Lily and James Potter?! *Jaden: What kinda stories are you telling the kid?! *Jeffrey: *growls* *Patunea: We had to say something to him. *Hagrid: It's an outrage!! It's a scandal!! *King Julien: It is a bucket of lies!!! *Aqua: How dare you lie to him?! *Vernon: He'll not be going!!! *Lea: Oooooh. And I suppose a great Muggle like you is gonna stop him, are ya? *Applejack: Cause if you are, y'all gonna have go through us! *Harry: "Muggle"? *Twilight: *to Harry* Non-magic people. *Hagrid: This boy's had his name known ever since he were born!! He's going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, AND he'll be under the finest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen: Albus Dumbledore. *Vernon: I will not pay for some crackpot old fool teach him magic tricks! *Anna: Uh oh. BIG mistake. * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Live-action/animated films